


Monkey & Iguana

by Renmiriffx



Series: Unleash the animal kingdom [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Gallavich, Ian and Mickey as children, Kinda, M/M, Pet Names, fluffety, sooooo much fluff and sweetness, sticky sweet ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody remembers their first crush.<br/>Mickey certainly did when his thoughts fell to a certain redhaired brat from all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey & Iguana

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something sweet, it came out icky sweet. Well, what the hell.  
> Not my native language, so excuse the typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

 

 

 

 

Everyone remember their first crush. Mickey certainly does as he snuggles closer to the radiant body heat next to him. He wraps his arms around the heat and buries his head on the warmth glowing beside him. He’s all smiles when he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was sweet and innocent.

It was around Mickey’s tenth birthday when he laid his eyes on a pair of big greenish eyes with hint of hazelnutty shade. Below the eyes was the most puzzling smile Mickey had ever seen. It was warm, welcoming, excited and yet witty, like it was up to no good. Mickey thought it reminted him of a cat.

It was first day of summer camp. Mickey hadn’t even bothered to come, but his mother had insisted on it, and when mommy said something, there was nothing no one could say to convince her otherwise. But seeing those eyes and smile, Mickey found himself thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad after all. Made him feel almost butterflies.

They were sitting in a circle, one after another they all introduced themselves. The counselor had them say an animal starting with the same letter than their names and say their name with it, like Barry the bear as one of the counselor had introduced himself as.

Mickey kept looking at the green eyed boy, his heart fluttering a bit faster when it was the boy’s turn to say his name.

The boy thought about it for a long time, scathing his head, looking a little lost. Some of the other boys chuckled and whispered something to each other. It made Mickey angry, he glanced at them with burning anger.

“Shut up!” He yelled at them.

The laughing boys just smirked at him and the counselors had to hush them.

Mickey turned to look at the green eyed boy again, he had the widest smile on his face when he looked thankfully at Mickey, his eyes beamed with warmth. Mickey felt like blushing, so he turned his head away.

“Ian the Iguana.” The boy beamed when he finally figured out an animal.

Maybe he didn’t look like a cat, but more like reptile Mickey thought.

It was Mickey’s turn, he thought about it and introduced himself as Mickey the monkey, cos if he had said mouse, everyone would have teased and laughed at him. He definitely wasn’t mousy.

But the boy, Ian, just kept smiling at him. And Mickey decided that he didn’t like it, cos it made him feel weird.

 

* * *

 

Next day they played soccer and Ian was in Mickey’s team. Ian barely kept up with the ball and every time someone passed the ball to him, so he could score, he always missed, making the other boys yell at him. When it happened the third time, someone in their team dripped Ian and he fell hard on the field. His face was all red and he whimpered in pain.

Mickey sighed and walked to him. He yanked Ian by his t-shirt, lifting him up. Ian looked like he was about to cry, he was so small and fragile looking.

“You suck at soccer, you know that?” Mickey said to Ian and wiped the grass off his shirt.

“Thank you monkey.” Ian beamed at him.

Mickey shook his head.

“It’s Mickey, not monkey.” Mickey sounded slightly irritated, but only to hide his smile.

“A-aaa. It’s monkey.” Ian counter-argued, like he was stating something big.

Seeing Ian up this close, made Mickey’s stomach knot. Ian had face blown from freckles, his hair alien-looking ginger hair glistened under the summer sun. Mickey felt a smile creeping up on his face. Ian’s smile made Mickey feel lightheaded. He needed to stay away from this kid.

 

* * *

 

On the third day, Ian sat opposite Mickey at dinner.

“Hey.” He coyly smiled.

“Did I say you could sit there?” Mickey answered, his palms sweating in Ian’s presence.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind.” Ian said, his ever staying smile never fading.

“Well I do, shoo away, you annoying little pester.” Mickey’s voice came out way more softly that he had intent.

“No.” Ian said firmly.

“You’re a stubborn little fucker, ain’t you.” Mickey said over his spaghetti.

“Ain’t isn’t a real word.” Ian corrected him.

Mickey rolled his eyes and flipped him off, which Ian responded with a full-blown smile. And Mickey felt the butterflies again, making him feel slightly sick.

“Fine, you can sit there, but no talking.” Mickey hissed.

“Okay.” Ian said.

“I said NO talking.” Mickey stressed out.

“Okay.” Ian nodded.

Mickey rubbed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. This ginger boy full of beams was going to wreck him.

 

* * *

 

On the fourth day they were swimming in the lake.

Mickey floated on his back, minding his own business, trying real hard not to think about Ian’s smile, but failing miserably. That smile was something different entirely. When Ian smiled that whole world stopped spinning around the sun. Mickey’s skin burst out to goosebumps whenever Ian was near, his head was light and movements stiff.

There was splashes of water on his face when someone jumped a canonball next to him. That startled Mickey, and when no one surfaced for a while, he dived so he could pull out whoever was under the water. He found an arm and yanked it, making them both hit the surface. Should have guessed that the damsel in distress was no other that Ian. Mickey wiped the water from his face and dragged himself and the coughing Ian to the doc.

Ian coughed water from his lungs once they were on dry land again.

“Always such inept fool?” Mickey laughed a bit.

“Only when I’m around you.” Ian shyly said, turning his head away.

Blood rushed to Mickey’s cheeks, making them feel all warm and looking red.

Mickey cleared his throat.

“Better get you to a counselor, you might have shallowed some water to your lungs.”

“Thought you didn’t care, me being annoying and all.” Ian said, his brow all scrunchy.

“I don’t.” Mickey said, not looking at Ian, fearing Ian might see his blush and make fun of him.

“Thanks for saving me.” Ian smiled again.

Mickey glanced at Ian and shrugged.

 

* * *

 

On the fifth day Mickey was conflicted. He wanted to get the fuck home, but tiny part of him wanted to be just a little longer around Ian. Especially around his beaming smile, that bright smile had replaced his nightmares, with pleasant things. Mickey sat up on a tree he had climbed, waiting for his mommy.

“See I told you were a monkey.” Ian eyed high to see a glimpse of Mickey.

“What you want now?” Mickey asked, conflicted as hell.

“I wanted to say goodbye.” Ian said with hopeful tone and started climbing up.

“Wow, hold on. You’re not climbing here, with your luck you’re gonna break your fucking neck.” Mickey said and hopped down. He straighten himself up and looked directly at those greenish eyes, a big mistake. Mickey immediately blushed at the sight of Ian’s face so close to his.

He rubbed the back of his head. “So say your goodbyes then.” He said his eyes downcast.

When Ian went all silent on him, he looked up and saw Ian pouting his lips, hands making fists by his side.

Ian breathed heavily in and out and closed his eyes before he took a step closer to Mickey and pressed his lips on Mickey’s.

Mickey didn’t even have time to react when Ian pulled away.

“I like you, goodbye monkey.” Ian flashed his widest smile ever and runaway.

Mickey was left there standing stunned. His lips tingled, he brought his finger to his lips, just to see if it had been real. Mickey smiled almost as wide as Ian had. He’d just gotten his first kiss. He chuckled and heated to the entrance of the camp.

His first crush was Ian the iguana.

 

* * *

 

 Mickeys wakes up to a smell of coffee. He slings himself off the bed, not bothering to put up any clothes besides sweatpants. He follows the sweet smell of the coffee to the kitchen.

“Morning monkey.”

Mickey smiles. He never thought he’d be this lucky, waking up to the smell of coffee and finding his all smiles iguana Ian sitting on a wooden chair by the counter.

_He thought he’d never see Ian and more importantly his smile, again. But few years ago when he was at a club, like usually his eyes roamed the place, looking for someone to take home. His eyes stopped at a redhair and beaming green eyes, dancing just a few feet away from him. And Mickey hadn’t seen anything as beautiful as that in twelve years. Other side of Mickey’s mouth curled up, other side mimicking it afterwards. Ian flashed him his brightest smile ever when he spotted Mickey. Needless to say Mickey brought Ian home and he kinda never left._

Mickey steps closer to Ian, taking a coffee cup he offered Mickey. He takes a sip of coffee and leans in to give Ian a kiss to the cheek, making their wedding bands cling together.

“Morning iguana.”

**Author's Note:**

> The weirdest thing was that I listened to My darkest days - casual sex while writing this. I'm such a weirdo :DD BYE


End file.
